Clarity
by kstarorange
Summary: Roxanne "Roxy" MacAlister is well aware of the supernatural surrounding the town of Beacon Hills. On the night of the full moon, Roxy's once quiet life is soon thrust into a dangerous world where her very existence may be the only key that can help her new found friends protect humanity. stiles/oc


_(c) kstarorange. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of kstarorange._

* * *

**clarity**

**preface**

* * *

Roxy MacAlister has always been told that dream catchers help prevent bad dreams.

The thing about dream catchers is that only beautiful dreams come through it. They're intended to protect the sleeping individual from negative dreams by allowing the positive dream to slip through the hole in the center of the hoop, gliding down the feathers to the sleeping person. The negative dreams would then get caught in the web and expire once the first rays of the sun struck them.

However, tonight, her dream catcher was doing the exact opposite.

Roxy felt like she was walking down an endless hallway— Long and dark with enclosed spacing. Surrounded with nothing but white, blank walls and darkness. All she needed now was some scary theme music and she would be the main character of her own freaking horror film.

_Fantastic._

She continues down the lone hallway, occasionally glancing behind herself for the fear of being followed, because that's exactly how she felt. She felt like she was being followed. That someone or something was stalking her every move, as if she were prey.

It was when she peered over her shoulder one last time, that her crystal blue orbs had locked eyes with a pair of red ones— red demonic ones — causing her to break into a dead run.

She feels the adrenaline pumping through her body, her heart hammering against her chest as terror washes over her. She needed to escape; she needed to find a way out. She continues down the hallway, feeling the walls beginning to narrow in on her and the air in her lungs leaving, constricting around her chest painfully, the farther and longer she ran.

When she finally reaches a door at the end of that unbearably long hallway, it's locked and it only increases the already growing fear in the pit of her stomach.

"_Please._" She begs frantically, trying so desperately hard to get the door open. "_Please!_"

Roxy stops breathing for a moment when the growling becomes louder. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, her head slowly turns, instantly locking her gaze with those red demonic ones.

She let's out a high-pitched screech.

Roxy shoots up from her bed. Her lungs are constricted and her heart feels as if it were going to burst right through her chest.

_A nightmare, it was just a nightmare._

She repeats those words in her head like a mantra, to tell herself that everything was just a dream and none of what she saw was real. No narrow hallway, no darkness and most definitely no monsters.

"Get a grip Roxy, you were only dreaming," She mumbles to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow, "it wasn't real."

Roxy sucks in a breath and exhales, in an attempt to calm her nerves, only for her to realize that her hands are still trembling with fear. Whatever that was- whatever she dreamt about had felt all too real, the growling, the haggard breathing but most importantly those _red eyes_. They were still so vivid inside her mind.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Roxy instantly steps out of bed. She figures that maybe a glass of water would help her from freaking out again.

Grabbing a sweater off her vanity, Roxy opens the door to her bedroom and heads straight downstairs and into the kitchen. After downing a large glass of water, she takes another deep breath and finally feels herself starting to recover from that stupid nightmare.

When Roxy turns her body towards the kitchen archway in order to head back upstairs, she immediately holds her breath.

"Gran?" she rasps out with growing eyes as she finally realizes that she isn't alone in the kitchen. Her grandmother, who's been standing in front of the open doorway that led to the backyard, turns to face her with a solemn expression.

"Gran," Roxy says again with a hard swallow, "Gran what's-"

"Something," her grandmother cuts her in a grave tone, "something is coming to Beacon Hills."

"What is?"

Eleanor MacAlister shakes her head. She could feel the winds changing and the chakra flow of the earth shifting differently than it would, almost like a warning because this 'something' that was coming to Beacon Hills, seemed almost... _deadly_.

"I… I don't know," Eleanor finally admits, "but it's something— something dangerous."

At that moment Roxy's head lifts. Just beyond the distance, deep, deep into the woods, Roxy could hear the faint sound of howling. A wolfs howling; and it was then she realizes that their quaint and quiet life in Beacon Hills would no longer be so peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:**_ my first teen wolf fanfiction and it's __kind of convoluted but there's a reason for that! pls read and review! btw, you can find sneak peeks, teasers and pictures on my ff tumblr!_


End file.
